


Noticed (Sadie x Drew)

by grimnoir_cupid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, First Love, Gay, Lesbian Character of Color, Love/Hate, PJO Femslash Weeks, PJO Ship Weeks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimnoir_cupid/pseuds/grimnoir_cupid
Summary: Drew, daughter of Aphrodite, meets the new girl at the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted... and Sadie Kane has caught the eye of the most popular girl in school.
Relationships: Sadie Kane/Drew Tanaka, Sadie Kane/Walt Stone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Noticed (Sadie x Drew)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a realization that Drew and Sadie knew each other at BAG! Drew redemption, too...

Drew Tanaka knew she was ordinary, just an Aphrodite kid, just a regular, no-monsters-coming-after-her girl. But... maybe she wasn't too ordinary for Sadie Kane.

But, you know, it was rough at the start.

They both went to BAG: the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted... But Drew wasn't gifted. Her dad had just scraped and clawed to get her in the place.

And Mr. Tanaka always got what was best for his kid. Diamonds he could afford, dresses he could afford, the best life he could afford. 

And Drew tried her best to be what he paid for. The Tanakas didn't have a lot, but they had ambition, that had to be enough to get her through life. 

And she was tall enough to be a model. She was going to make a lot of money, and pay him back, and everything would be fine. 

But, you know. Things happened... 

She happened. 

...

From the very beginning, she and Sadie bumped heads. Drew mentally took digs at Sadie's highlights, her clothes, and her existence, and... why wouldn't she? Everybody else did.

"Drew! You see the new girl?" a friend had said. Her clique had stared at her that day, as they all stood in the corridor, expecting her to bite at the newbie. "Weird, right?"

They had two classes together. Gym (secretly her fave class) and Math (Hell on earth). 

Sadie Kane was short (but everyone was short compared to Drew) and British. She had straight brown hair with bright red streaks through it and light brown skin, and eyes that tricked you into thinking they were blue. 

There had been something off about her, something not entirely human. Drew wondered, maybe... just maybe she was---

"Huh, Drew? You still there?"

The new girl had combat boots, too.

Maybe she's gay, Drew had thought. Gay and... like me?

But she had turned on her heel right then and said, wishing it into the air, "Oh, the darling is definitely a lesbo."

She wasn't, though.

...

The next day, the day after the new girl had arrived, Sadie needed a pencil.

And, against all odds, Drew had been sitting next to her.

"You've a pencilI could borrow?" she had asked, staring right at Drew, waiting. 

"Nope," Drew said, biting into her lip. She tried to shoo away the heat risingin her cheeks. Could the new girl tell? "I'm real sorry, hon."

Drew's friends laughed behind her as Sadie turned away. She had turned to the other person on her right, and Drew phased out of her mind.

Of course she'd missed her chance to befriend her. Who cares about her, anyway? Drew didn't. 

Drew didn't care, and when Sadie wasn't looking, she slipped her new pack of pencils into the side of the girl's backpack.

She never lended any of her friends pencils, so. Checkmate.  
...

The dance had happened a month or two later. 

Sadie had looked... beautiful. 

But they all looked beautiful! Everyone at the party, herself, her friends, and...all that. She'd worn her new silky baby pink A-line dress, and found herself pretty stunning.

Sadie didn't seem to notice, though.

She had worn a simple, silver dress, with her hair just a bit shinier and wavier than before...

Not that she cared. 

"Sadie!" Drew had thrown her arm around Sadie, in a fit of excitement--- she was here!--- But instantly regretted it. Was this too gay? Or was did she just seem a little girly? "So glad you're here, sweetie. If I had known you were coming, you could have road in the limo with us!"

That we almost went broke over, Drew thought. But it was worth it, and it was perfect...

And Sadie smiled at Drew, but it didn't reach her eyes. Obviously. They, like... hated each other. 

She hated Sadie. Probably.

Sadie said, tightly, "A limo. Thanks for that. But between you, you friends, and your egos, I doubt there would've been extra room."

Drew paused for a second, but quickly slipped back into character. "That's not nice, hon!"

Then Drew looked around. Where was that guy? The guy Sadie drooled over? "Where is Walt? Is the poor baby still sick?"

And Drew's friends coughed into their fists, copying Walt's frequent mannerisms. Which wasn't cool, not in the slightest, but Drew wasn't their keeper.

But, when she had looked back at Sadie, she saw the girl was upset... her caramel eyebrows were furrowed, and her eyes were a storm.

And, in the next moment a terror appeared, a dog from her nightmares, a wolf of Death came for the new girl.

In the next moment, Sadie had vanished.

Drew whispered to herself, "Oh my gods... oh my gods..."

She knew it. That girl was like her, at least a little bit.


End file.
